Betrayed Lover's
by MidnightsFireflies
Summary: [M] Rated. A story following the events of two major break ups within Fairy Tail guild and how it brought two friends together. Somehow the original story was deleted so this is a reload. This is a Gajeel x Lucy pairing. There is strong language and sexual content. Sorry if seems cliché. *Updates Every Month*
1. Chapter One

**Somehow Betrayed Lover's was deleted so I'm working on reloading the story and am focusing on finishing this one up before working on CTCS. I'm also correcting some of the spelling and grammar errors that I find.**

 **Reload and revised 5/15/17 (By the way my birthday is tomorrow)**

* * *

 *****WARNING*****

 **THIS ISN'T FOR UNDERAGE READERS. FOR MATURE READERS 18+ SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE.**

 **So ahh this is gonna be like a short chapter story maybe like three or four chapters depending on popularity.. This is a Gajeel x Lucy pairing I've had so many requests to write one of them so I hope it lives up to expectations.**

 **So I got the idea for this story after hearing Superman by Eminem and so there will be a song featured in every chapter that goes with the general theme of that chapter. It won't be the entire song but bits from here and there. Anywho I don't wanna give away any of the goods so you'll just have to read..**

* * *

 **-Standard Disclaimer Applied-**

 **Song - Superman by Eminem**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Superman**

"Hmm Gajeel how's a delicious specimen of a man like you single?" The redhead laughed batting her eyelashes in a seductive way.

"Cause bitches lie." Gajeel reply bluntly smirking at the redhead curling herself around his arm.

The woman looked slightly confused for a moment before shrugging it off and ordering another drink from the bartender. Overall the woman was sexy as sin. She had long red hair that slightly curled at the ends. Blue eyes that seemed to shine through the darkened bar, she had legs that went on for days. A huge chest and an ass that matched. She threw back the shot kicker that came with the margarita she ordered before licking the rim of the glass and taking a drink of the frozen lime drink. She smiled placing the glass back on the table turning her gaze back to Gajeel and began talking about more nonsense that Gajeel didn't care to hear. His thoughts were still consumed by a certain blue hair mage.

"Gajeel you drive me crazy," She giggled twirling one of her fingers around a lock of his hair leaning into him more allowing her breasts to graze his chest. Gajeel however wasn't in the mood to indulge the woman any further.

"Bitch you make me hurl," Gajeel growled shoving the redhead off of him and walking towards the door.

 _ **They call me Superman, I'm single now**_

All he could think of was his little blue haired girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. It's been a month since Levy broke up with him telling him she was in love with someone else and couldn't answer his feelings any longer. His hand went up to the cord tied around his neck that held a small iron ring he made himself. He had planned to ask the woman to marry him, to be his mate. She had fooled him well, everytime she said she loved him it was a lie and he believed it with a burning passion. She played him using her pretty words, telling him everything he wanted to hear. She had been doubting their relationship for so long yet not once did she voice any of her concerns.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Gajeel was waiting outside the girl's dorm at Fairy Hills for Levy. He had done everything he could to make this night perfect. Hell he even asked Levy's best friend for help on getting every little detail right for his shrimp. Tonight was the night he would ask Levy to marry him or in dragon terms be is mate. They had been dating for a little over a year now. After the events of Tartaros Levy had decided to follow Gajeel instead of her teammates. They had traveled around awhile after the guild had been disbanded before they ended up in the Magic Council's Detention Force Unit. It was shortly after they joined that the script mage came clean about kissing him during his fight with one of the nine demons in order to give him air. She had been blushing like crazy as she retold the story to him and apologize for kissing him instead of using her magic. Gajeel already knew she had kissed him and had always wanted to ask her about it but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable about it. It was shortly after her confession about the kiss that she revealed she had feelings for him. Gajeel had been ecstatic he too harbored feelings for her but never wanted to cross the boundary of their friendship. So they began dating and Gajeel had fallen hard for his little shrimp._

 _It didn't take much longer for Levy to come out of Fairy Hills and meet with him. She looked stunning as usual, she wore a simple black dress that Gajeel had bought her when they first started dating. It hugged her small frame flaring at the hips and ending mid thigh. She smiled but somehow it didn't seem to reach her eyes like it did in the usual way when she looked at him. For a moment he thought that maybe bunny girl that revealed his plan to the woman. Shaking his head Gajeel knew there was no way bunny would she promised not to tell Levy or anyone else and celestial mages held promises sacred. Maybe Levy had a bad day she did just get back from a mission with her team and since Fairy Tail had been rebuilt they had looked for any reason to run off with his shrimp. As of lately though she had been spending a lot of time with Freed. At first it bothered him to no end until he noticed bunny girl with them and Levy and told him they were just discussing ways to help the guild stay out of debt. It made sense to him seeing as they were the smartest people in the guild._

 _"Hey Gajeel," Levy stopped in front of him and place a kiss on his cheek._

 _"Come on shrimp I got something planned for ya." Gajeel smiled as he grabbed the blue haired mages hand and pulled her along his side._

 _"W-Wait Gajeel there is something I need to tell you!" Her voice came out panicked and sent a shiver down his back._

 _He turned around to look at his girlfriend noticing how she avoided his eyes like the plague, fidgeting where she stood when she was nervous. Something was bothering her and he didn't understand what would cause her to act like this. Levy had only acted like this towards him one other time and that was when he first joined Fairy Tail. He felt his body stiffen wondering what if he had been too rough with her when she stayed over the for the first time a few weeks ago. He really did try to remain gentle so she could enjoy her first time, but Gajeel wasn't a gentle person. He was worried when they woke up the next morning to see the extent of their love making. The little script mage had been covered in bruises and many love bites decorated her small frame. She had said she was fine and that it had been great but when she smile it didn't seem like it was completely sincere. Still Gajeel didn't bother with it because surely Levy would talk to him. She loved to voice problems when they would arise so why wouldn't this be any different? So he let it go and things went on as they always had._

 _"What's got your panties in a twist?" Gajeel dropped her hand fixing her with a slight glare that would let her know he wanted answers._

 _"Well umm Gajeel I.. I don't think we.. I mean we have some great memories but uhh," She rubbed the back of her neck trying to find the words; Gajeel stood stock still in shock he knew where she was going with this._

 _"What are ya trying to say Levy," He whispered through clenched teeth watching her flinch at him using her name and not the nickname he had given her._

 _"Gajeel I don't think we are right for each other." She tried to stand strong but her body betrayed her as she began to shake as tears threaten to fall from her eyes._

 _"Why?" It was the only word he could think of, why didn't she want to be with him anymore?_

 _"I realized that I have fallen in love with another." She whisper as the first tear fell from her eyes._

 _Gajeel didn't know what to say. It was like his whole world came crashing down on him in that single moment. Levy, his Levy, loved someone else._

 _"I'm sorry Gajeel but for awhile now my heart hasn't been in this relationship. I thought that maybe if we slept together that I would forget about the other person and things would return back to normal for us. I never meant to hurt you Gajeel I swear. Some part of my heart will always love you, you were my first everything and made me happier than you could ever imagine. However I can't go against what my heart is feeling." She was sobbing as she fought to finish what she had to say._

 _"Who?" Who would dare to steal his shrimp from him? He would beat them senseless, make them pay for taking Levy away from him._

 _"I won't tell you, not even he knows that I've fallen for him yet." She fixed him with a glare before softening her face and meeting his eyes. She reached her hand up to his face wiping away the tears that he didn't even know had fallen. "I'm so sorry Gajeel you really are a wonderful person and anyone would be lucky to have you. I can't though, I won't settle for less and neither should you." With that said his now ex-girlfriend left him standing out there clutching the ring he made himself, praying to whatever god would grant him mercy that this was all a horrible dream._

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

 _ **Got no ring this finger now**_

He didn't know how long he wondered around before he realized he was standing in front of Fairy Hills. Ever since they went their separate ways Gajeel realized that it was Freed Levy now loved. He could tell from the small blushes she would wear when talking to him. He always had a strange feeling when he saw then sitting together, now he knew why. The first time he noticed it he ended up beating the shit out of Natsu during a normal brawl in the guild. He then found himself wondering into a dirty old bar taking home the first woman that caught his interest. Turned out the woman had blue hair almost the same shade as Levy's. It became a routine of his beating the shit out of someone in the guild then taking some random female to bed.

Shaking his head Gajeel turned and walked to a different bar in Magnolia hoping he wouldn't run into that handsy redhead again. He hated women like her, they were conniving little snakes trying to sink their fangs into you. He didn't want a relationship just a good fuck, he didn't need the baggage that bitches carried with them. Gajeel didn't think he would ever risk being in another relationship. Having the person you love the most rip your fucking heart out once was enough to last a lifetime for him. He didn't need people tip toeing around him anymore anyway. The whole guild acted like he was ticking bomb ready to go off if not treated with the utmost caution. So many people told him it they were sorry for him and that in time it would pass and some shit along thoughs lines. He didn't want there fucking pity, he didn't need it. Everyone had some kind of advice for dealing with it, all except bunny girl.

When she found out about the break up after coming home from a mission she simply sat down next to him and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the Spirit World. The liquor from the Spirit World was hell of a lot stronger then any shit you could find in Earth Land. She never asked him about it she just sat with him as they drank. She had a stronger tolerance for liquor then people gave the blonde credit for. They downed the whole bottle before Natsu came by and collected the drunk blonde. Before leaving she dug in her bag some more and handed him another bottle of the same whiskey. She told him it was a gift because dragon slayers sobered up quickly and sometimes people just needed to be out of their minds. He accepted the bottle nodding his thanks before leaving the guild and going home to drink himself into oblivion. She had become one of his drinking buddies offering him a silent companion when needed and in a way he was grateful for that. Sometimes you just needed someone to drink yourself stupid with to get you feeling right. Plus she always came with some new liquor from the Spirit World that always drowned out his dragon slayer senses and allowed him to just feel numb. Hell she even got a hold of some shit that tasted like kiwi's for Lily. Maybe one day he could talk to bunny about what happened that night, he knew she would listen without putting in her own opinion.

Gajeel sighed shaking his head of thoughts of the blonde and the guild in general. He had one mission tonight and that was to find some random woman and fuck her senseless. Walking to the edge of Magnolia he entered one of his favorite bars in the town. He had found it one of the nights on his way back to his house. The bar seemed to be a place for the more interesting people who occupied Magnolia. He shuffled his way through the small crowd of people making his way to the bar and ordering the strongest shit the bartender had. The bar owner started stocking up on the strongest whiskey he could buy for nights when Gajeel would walk in. It didn't bother Gajeel none in fact he was a little grateful since it was a little stronger than the stuff the guild carried. As he threw back a shot he glanced around the room stopping occasionally on some bimbo that caught his interest. That's when he seen a woman with light blue hair sitting in the corner of the bar by herself. She wore a skimpy strapless leather dress paired with fishnet stockings and knee high leather heeled boots. She looked like a hooker and very well could be for all he knew. Smirking he grabbed the bottle of whiskey the bartender left for him and made his way to the woman he deemed worthy enough. He sat himself down in the chair across from her, she glanced up at him raising an eyebrow before a sinister smile graced her full pink lips.

"My my if it isn't the well known iron dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox." She took a sip of her drink, her eyes trained on Gajeel. "Tell my Black Steel what's a woman have to do to win your favor?" She whispered seductively. "We could have so much fun together you know," Gajeel knew from the gleam in her eyes she wasn't just talking about sex.

 _ **I'll never let another chick bring me down in a relationship**_

Gajeel wouldn't let this go any further than sex if she was good enough he may even fuck her again from time to time. He learned his lesson once about what pain a relationship could bring. On top of that he wouldn't ingulge some bitch that didn't seem the least bit interested until she saw his guild mark and realized who he was. She was just a tool he would use for the night and then throw to the side when he was done. He finally looked into the snake of a woman's eyes and seen that they were the same shade as Levy's. For a moment he felt his heart clench in his chest as the all too familiar pain crept it's way into his body. This woman who had very similar eyes like his shrimp pissed him off beyond belief. This woman looked too much like the woman who broke his heart.

Gajeel decided in that moment lost in his inner turmoil that he would make the unknown woman before him pay. He would let the bitch think he was interested in her, let her think she had a chance with the dragon slayer. Once he had her hooked and begging for him to take her he would, he would fuck her so damn good. Once he was finished he would tell the bitch what he thought of her and push her out of his house. It was a way for him to feel like he was getting some sort of revenge on the small woman that stole his heart. Gajeel knew deep down that this woman before him didn't deserve to feel his rage. He knew it wasn't her fault but at the moment he didn't care, he would break this woman. With a renewed interest Gajeel openly eyed her with his own secret motives.

"What kinda fun you got in mind?" He smirked feeding her his bait knowing that someone like her would take it easily.

"Let's talk I'd like to know more about the great Black Steel Gajeel." She giggled, "Oh and by the way my name is Claire."

"Not much to know about me, besides I'm more interested in you." Gajeel looked over her body letting a smirk settle on his face as he reach her face seeing a matching smirk grace her lips.

It didn't take long for the woman to start rambling on and on about her life and the shit she liked. Openly telling Gajeel she liked strong men with money before giggling and asking him about his financial stability. She said she remembered him from the Grand Magic Games and knew he was a very powerful and very popular wizard from what she saw. She told him how she read about him in Weekly Sorcerer along with a few others in the guild, mainly the dragon slayers. It truly pissed Gajeel off to no end. This bimbo before him only cared for wealth and power. She kept on going though every now and then throwing some praise his way about his body or strength.

 _ **Save it bitch, you make me sick**_

It took everything for him not to tell the bitch off. He hated women like this one and that only fueled his need to break her very being more. He would deal with her, make his advances on her, allow her to think she had some sort of chance with him and everything that came with it. His power, his status, his wealth, his new home he built right outside of Magnolia, and he himself. He would let her have a glimpse at his lifestyle and let her have a small taste of it. His thoughts came to a halt and drawn back to Claire.

"Tell me Gajeel would you rescue a fragile girl like me if I were captured? I need a man that would slay beasts to be with me." She poured herself a shot of the whiskey Gajeel brought with him to the table. "Like a superman." Her eyes gleamed as she downed the shot easily.

 _ **Superman ain't savin' shit**_

Gajeel fought the urge to roll his eyes at this Claire woman. He needed to keep his cool if he wanted his plan to work. So Gajeel would tell her what she wanted to hear. After working so long as an undercover agent he had learned well how to manipulate people to his will. He was a master as deception and would have her eating out of the palm of his hand and hanging off of his every word. He would use all the fancy little words Claire wanted to hear. Just as Levy done to him the last few months of their relationship.

"A trophy like you? How could I not save a such a sexy woman? Sounds like the perfect prize gihi," Gajeel took another shot as his companion giggled at his words.

 _ **Play new games, say new names**_

He would play this like a game. It would keep him going and see this to the end. After all Claire was only interested in him because he was a wizard of Fairy Tail and a dragon slayer. He would put her in her place not only because she annoyed him with her similar qualities of a certain blue hair mage, but for all the men out there. She was a snake wanting to sink her teeth only in strong prey. She only wanted to use some sorry fool for his money before she went in for the kill and left. Gajeel truly hated women like her.

Too many girls like her had tried to tie him down during his time in Phantom Lord. Back then Gajeel would simply tell the whore off and continue on his way. Some of them wouldn't give us so easily, having the nerve to tell him they like a challenge. So he would simply show them the dragon he was and put them in their place.

"Aww Black Steel Gajeel flattering little ol' me," She smiled sweetly at him swatting at his arm playfully. "You know I heard you were dating someone for awhile and she left you for another, she must have been quite the fool to not realize the catch she had."

 _ **Ever since I broke up with what's her face I'm a different man**_

Gajeel stilled where he sat across from the woman. How would anyone outside of the guild know about something so personal? They wouldn't put this kind of shit in Weekly Sorcerer would they? Gajeel didn't know how Claire had knew about his relationship and really he didn't want to know. He didn't want to think of Levy or how she had led him on the last few months. He didn't want to think about how he almost asked her to be his mate. He didn't want that little script mage occupying any part of his mind. He knew once he started to think too much of her he would just go home and wallow in his own self pity. So Gajeel forced himself to relax and bit down the angry and shock that began rising.

"We ain't got shit anymore," Gajeel tried to remain somewhat calm as took another shot, wishing he had some of that shit from the Spirit World.

"I see otherwise you wouldn't be here with me, right?" She smiled the gleam in her eyes growing by the second. "So Gajeel I heard in Weekly Sorcerer you saved a child from a burning building before Fairy Tail was rebuilt. I'm tempted to burn down my apartment just to have sexy man like you come to my rescue." She giggled rubbing her hand up his arm. "You'd come to my rescue right Gajeel? Otherwise I would just burn to death." She pouted, "We wouldn't want that."

 _ **Wouldn't piss on fire to put you out; bitch if you died, wouldn't buy you life**_

"I don't know Salamander might beat me if it's a burning building. It's a free meal in his eyes, gihi." Gajeel wouldn't save this whore, it would be one less bitch fucking up the minds of decent men.

"Oh my I forget about the little pink hair dragon slayer in your guild. Now that I think of it Fairy Tail has many dragon slayers." Claire paused thinking through the members of the guild. "So Gajeel what do you say we get out of here maybe go somewhere a little more private." She whisper seductively like the snake she was.

All Gajeel could do was smirk as he grabbed the woman's hand and led her out of the bar and down the road to his house. Everything was falling into place soon he would give this woman the best fuck of her life. Then he would tell her what he truly thought of the vile woman that clutched to his arm giggling as she whispered promises of pleasure to him. It didn't take too long before they reached his house on the outskirts of town. Gajeel paused for a moment looking down at the woman allowing himself to think over once again what he was about to do. Part of him knew what he was going to do was fucked up and the Claire didn't really deserve his anger. The other part only thought of the pain he felt and how much this woman seemed to resemble his ex-girlfriend. In the end the pain and anger won over. With a renewed sense of purpose Gajeel tightened his grip on his companion and quickened his steps to his house.

"Oh my Gajeel what a wonderful home you have." Claire said as Gajeel closed the door behind them and securing the locks.

"Thanks just had the place built after the guild was reinstated." Gajeel turned back to his companion for the moment and noticed she had ventured into the kitchen.

"You know Gajeel I'm an excellent cook maybe I should feed you dinner before we get to dessert." She licked her lips as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

 _ **What you tryin' to be, my new wife**_

Growing tired of playing games with the woman Gajeel walked over to her. Standing in front of her Gajeel grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter. Claire gasped at the sudden movement before she latched her legs around his waist. Grabbing her by the chin he crashed his mouth onto hers finally shutting the woman up. Gajeel was sick of hearing her talk and just wanted to get on with the night. He let his hands wonder back down her body feeling the curves of her body. Claire may have been a viper ready to strike but she did have a body worthy of praise and attention. Once his hands found her hips Gajeel slipped his hand underneath her ass picking her up from the counter and carried her towards the dining room. He slammed her down on the table not being the least bit gentle with her as he proceeded to push up the leather dress.

"Oh Gajeel" She moan pulling his head down to the swell of her breast.

Grabbing the top of the strapless leather dress he pulled it down freeing her bust from the restricting leather. Gajeel wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra in fact he was happy there was one less bit of fabric he would have to deal with. He took a moment to admire her ample chest; Levy had the chest of a fucking child compared to Claire. Noticing his thoughts begin to stray from the task at hand dipping his head down he captured one of her harden pink nipples between his lips. The woman beneath him moaned as Gajeel trailed his hand down the length of her body until his hand stopped in front of her sex. He ran a finger down her slit feeling how wet she had already become had his member straining against his pants.

Sitting up for a few moment Gajeel unbuckle his belt and quickly undid his pants finally freeing his throbbing cock. Claire sat up on her elbows her eyes widen at the size of him. Gajeel smirk he knew he was bigger than average and many girls had been more than happy to have him fuck them. Gajeel pushed Claire back down on the table he didn't feel like waiting any longer. Pulling her panties to the side he aligned his member up with her weeping core he roughly thrust himself inside her. The unexpected movement caused Claire to scream, her sex tightening around Gajeel squeezing his member as she cam. Shock Gajeel glanced down at the woman beneath him and smirk.

"Damn that was quick but I ain't done with you yet." A laugh slipped from her lips as she moved her hips up begging for him to continue.

"Take me Gajeel make me yours." She whispered seductively to him, her words pissing him off with what she was implying.

Pulling nearly completely out of her Gajeel slammed himself back into her keeping a fast and rough rhythm. He would thrust just a little harder wanting to make her scream even more it didn't take long for her to come undone once again. Gajeel felt himself drawing closer to release quicking his rhythm he changed his angle slightly where it would hit her in her sweet spot he wanted her begging for release. Slipping his hand in between them he found the sensitive bundle of nerves and pinched gently. Claire screamed crying his name as pleasure rolled through her body. As she rode out the waves of her orgasm Gajeel finally released himself within her. He stay like that seethed inside her for a moment enjoying the feel of her sex throbbing against his cock. Suddenly Gajeel pulled himself out and stepped away from her and fixed his pants.

"Leave." Gajeel looked down at the girl confusion clear in her eyes.

"What?" She questioned as she adjusted her dress sitting up from the table.

"I didn't stutter bitch. Leave." He walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"But we just," She stopped mid sentence studying him.

 _ **Yeah we fucked, Bitch so what**_

"What's you're fucking point? Did you think we would have some sort of relationship afterwards? Are you fucking stupid?" Gajeel laughed enjoying the look that crossed her face.

 _ **But I guess that's just what sluts do**_

"You fucking played me." She seethed. "I thought we had something, that you cared for me like I do for you." She glared at him as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

 _ **Never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you**_

"You played yourself. What were you thinking that I would somehow love you after all of this?" Gajeel stocked towards with every step he made she took one backwards."All you care about is some guys money and status to the point where you would fuck them in less than an hour. Then you assume because they said nice things you have some shit over them. I hate women like you the most, you're fucking trash. Get out of my damn house or I'll throw your ass out." Her back hit the back of the door.

Gajeel slammed his fist next to face Claire flinched a whimper fell from her lips as she clutched the door knob and quickly ran out of Gajeel's house. Gajeel watched as she ran from his home and listened to her cries enjoying her pain. It brought him some sort of satisfaction to see the woman run away from him afraid and ashamed of her actions. Shutting the door Gajeel made his way upstairs in need of a shower and change of clothes. It was only 10:32pm and he told bunny girl that he would meet her at the guild at 11pm.

Walking into his bedroom Gajeel went to the bathroom and turn on the knob for the hot water. Waiting for the water to get warm he took a second to decide on what he would wear. The guild decided to hold a party tonight to celebrate Natsu and Lucy's engagement. Pulling out a pair of khaki color pants, a dark green shirt, a long black coat he decided on a random red headband. Walking back into the bathroom he stripped out of the clothes he had on and stepped into the shower under the screeching hot water.

Bunny had been so excited when Salamander popped the question, him and Levy were still together and Gajeel was a bit jealous Salamander beat him in popping the question. The guild had tried to put a party together many times but with Natsu and Lucy always being in and out at different times it proved more difficult than that demon Mira. Lately though bunny hadn't been going on missions with Salamander. At first she had said she didn't mind the break since it gave her time to plan out some details to the wedding. Shortly after a month though her demeanor began to change. Gajeel didn't know what happened to cause the happy carefree girl to change, but he knew it most likely had something to do with Natsu. It was around that time that Lisanna and Natsu had went on a job for old times sake. Gajeel made sure to pay attention to their smell for any changes he knew that at one point of time Salamander couldn't decide between the two women. Nothing seemed different when they returned and Gajeel made a point to tell bunny how Salamander still stunk up the place. Though any relief it brought to the blonde was short lived. Natsu took on extra missions and would be gone for longer periods of time and Gajeel hadn't been able to catch the pink haired idiot since.

Stepping out of the shower after the water had run cold Gajeel made his way back to his room. Toweling dry he quickly dressed pulled on his combat boots and walked back downstairs. Grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter Gajeel left his house locking the door behind him as he made his way towards the guild. He had grown close the blonde mage over the last few months and didn't want to see her get hurt the they he had. He hoped that Natsu was smart enough to realize how lucky he was to have someone like bunny. Walking through the streets of Magnolia he stopped seeing the guild in sight he couldn't shake the feeling he had. Taking a deep breath Gajeel took the final steps to the guild he could already hear the party in full swing.

Entering the guild Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks. Natsu's smell mixed the same scent was the youngest Strauss sibling. Looking up he seen him sitting cozy by the bar with the white hair take over mage. Gajeel glanced around the guild looking for bunny hoping that she wasn't there yet. However it seemed that even someone as great as bunny wouldn't be spared from the pain that came with love. He watch as bunny descended down the stair and to the bar where her fiance sat. A look of complete disgust and a fury like no other plastered across her face. Gajeel watched as a few tears escaped her eyes and that's when he noticed that her eyes were no longer a warm chocolate brown. Instead they glowed an eiry blue color he'd never seen. He noticed that something across her chest and collarbones began to glow beneath her shirt. Gajeel didn't know what was happening he never knew Lucy to have any other magic.

The whole guild came to a stop taking notice of the blonde as she approached her fiance. Everything next happened so quickly, Natsu turned his smile leaving his face as he tried his best to explain things. Bunny girl wasn't having it though with a strength no one knew she had she punch Natsu in the gut silencing him as he dropped to the floor. Lisanna screamed as she frantically tried to move away from the blonde.

"Lucy I swear I never meant for it to go this far." Lisanna cried her body shaking. "It was an accident please believe me! I'm so sorry but I love him!" She screamed falling to her knees where Natsu's body laid.

 _ **Don't touch what you can't grab**_

"Tell me Lisanna how does one accidentally fall on someones dick?" Lucy seethed as a few gasps were heard around the room.

 _ **You just blew your chance**_

Lisanna screamed under Lucy's intent gaze begging for the pain to stop. Mira panicked trying to figure out what was happening. Lucy held her gaze on the youngest Strauss her eyes glowing a deeper blue by the second. Gajeel knew that somehow it was bunny causing Lisanna pain but he didn't know what the hell she was doing. Suddenly Loke appeared and rushed towards the blonde frantically shouting out her name.

"Lucy don't!" Loke grabbed the celestial mage covering her eyes breaking the gaze she had on Lisanna.

 _ **I wanna save you girl**_

Lisanna's screams ending in mangled breaths as she began to say how sorry she was over and over again. Loke turned Lucy towards him and removed his hands from Lucy's face, studying her face now Gajeel seen her eyes seemed to be back to their normal color. No spoke as Lucy pushed Loke away from her, she didn't look towards Natsu or Lisanna again. She just walked towards the guild doors, Gajeel watched as bunny girl left the wooden doors swinging slowly shut as her figure disappeared from his view.

 _ **But I can't be your superman**_

 **XXX**

* * *

 **If you still notice some major spelling or grammar errors let me know. This story here in my main focus at the moment. Thanks for all the great support.**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****


	2. Chapter Two

**Reload and revised 5/15/17**

 **\- Standard disclaimer applied -**

 **Song: Bittersweet Tragedy - Melanie Martinez**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Bittersweet Tragedy**

 _"Destroy my key." The words echoed through Lucy's mind forgetting about the battle taking place around her. "I'm a little worried about the whole trust thing, but we've been together for a long time. I'm sure it'll work out."_

 _"What are you saying?" Lucy felt her throat tighten, "I'm doing this to save my comrades! Aquarius, you're my comrade! I can't just sacrifice someone to save someone else! There's got to be some other way I won't give up!" She screamed as rage welled inside her at what Aquarius suggested._

 _"If there was some other option do you think I would be suggesting this?" Aquarius sent another wave of water towards the demon know as Jackal._

 _ **Bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy**_

 _"I can't," Lucy closed her eyes fighting off the tears that threaten to fall._

 _"This is the only way."_

 _"I can't," She shook her head refusing to consider this as an option there had to be some other way for them to win this. "There's absolutely no way!" She yelled once again determined to make the mermaid spirit understand that she wouldn't allow such a thing happen._

 _"Lucy we're running out of time. My power won't hold him off much longer." Aquarius struggled to keep the demon out of reach._

 _"I can't.."_

 _"Even if you destroy my key that doesn't mean I'm going to die. We simply won't be able to enjoy each other's company every again."_

 _"I don't want that." Tears escaped her eyes rolling down her cheeks._

 _"I, for one, am quite relieved." Aquarius smiled, "I was originally your mother Layla's celestial spirit. When Layla died and passed my key on to you, I was disappointed. You're so quick to cry, you're so childish. You're naive to the world and you didn't have a hint of Layla's grace. But because you were Layla's daughter I've put up with you all this time and endured it. All this time I've always hated everything about you." Sweat poured down Aquarius' face her magic beginning to waver._

 _"I don't care if you hate me. I love you, Aquarius... I love you! You were my very first friend my.." Lucy cried into her hands hope for some other way to win quickly leaving her._

 _"How long are you going to act like a spoiled naive little brat? Right now you're the only person that can save your friends! What's the most important thing right now? Memories? Keys? Guilt? No! It's the power to save your friends! The power of a celestial spirit mage!" Aquarius sent other raging wave towards their enemy her anger getting the best of her. "Now do it! Destroy my key! This is something no one else but you can do!"_

 _"I love you Aquarius.." Lucy wiped her eyes knowing there was no other way._

 _Her thoughts recalled her first memories of the mermaid spirit. Aquarius was her mother's first spirit and passed on to Lucy after her death. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what her mother would think of her. She's about to sacrifice a celestial spirit for her own gain. It went against everything her mother taught her and she believed in. She shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts otherwise she wouldn't be able to go through with it._

 _"Do it! LUCY!" Aquarius screamed pulling her from her thoughts, Lucy pulled out the golden key to the water barrier._

 _"Aahhhh" She cried out, "Open.. the gate to.. the Celestial Spirit King!" Lucy watched through tear stain eyes as the golden key began to crack and break away into many pieces leaving only the handle intact._

 _Suddenly her surrounds changed everything going dark as she clutched the now broken key in her hands. Fear started to rise within her, maybe she failed and was dead? If she died then did that mean that Tartarus won? Rising to her feet her legs shook as she tried to walk forward into the dark abyss. She walked and walked with no real idea of time. She tried to call on her spirits but she couldn't open any gates. Her magic had been running on empty but usually if her spirits felt her calling to them they would appear on their own magic._

 _Maybe she truly was dead? Lucy knew she wasn't strong like Natsu and the odds weren't in her favor. Still just once she wanted to be able to protect the ones she loved as they have done for her. Feet feeling heavy and legs shaking with protest Lucy finally collapsed to the ground. What was the point to this? What would she find in this darkness? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So Lucy lied on the cold ground closing her eyes and accepted whatever this was. She knew she didn't stand a chance against demons after all she was just Lucy. If only it had been Natsu that managed to escape whatever it was that took everyone. Natsu was a hero not her._

 ** _Sweet boy_**

 _"Lucy." Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up searching for the familiar face that voice belonged to._

 _Slowly she seen Loke's form step into view. She felt relief wash over her, happy to see her faithful lion spirit. Then she noticed the solemn look on his face._

 _"Loke? Is everything alright? Do you know where we are?" She questioned slowly rising to her feet again._

 _"Why Lucy?" He asked stopping a few feet in front of her._

 _"Why what?" Lucy looked at him not quite understanding what he was asking her._

 _"Why did you break her key?!" Loke yelled, "I thought you were different. I thought you truly care for us Lucy but you willingly sacrificed Aquarius! How could you do that Lucy she can never appear on Earth Land again thanks to you. Are you going to break my key next Lucy? Or Virgo's key? There is always going to be an obstacle to overcome. Are you just going to take the easy way and break our keys just so you won't have to fight?"_

 _Lucy felt water gather in her eyes, she had no answers for her lion spirit. She was weak. She couldn't protect Aquarius or her guild. How could she possibly protect her spirits from whatever future lied ahead for them? Loke was right there would be plenty more obstacles to overcome and she needed to be stronger. For her sake and for the sake of her spirits, she wouldn't allow another one of her precious spirits key to be sacrificed._

 _"I can't stay in her service Lucy." Lucy felt her whole world stop. "Please end our contract."_

 _Suddenly every spirit she was contracted to appeared before her all sharing the same solemn look. She felt like her heart was slowing being ripped from her chest as all her beloved spirits asked her to revoke their contracts._

Lucy awoke in a cold sweat her breathing ragged. She had been having the same dream for awhile now and it always ended the same. Throwing the blankets off of her she needed something to drink. Before she could even place her feet to the ground her faithful lion appeared before her holding out a cup of tea. He offered her a small smile as he usher her back into the bed and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes as she slowly sipped the warm tea infused with honey.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" Loke finally broke the silence.

 _ **Candy hearts and chocolate dreams**_

"You know we would never leave you Lucy. There wasn't any other way to make it out of that alive, we understand and know you wouldn't resort to sacrificial summoning unless it was the only option. You're stronger now Lucy, we are all stronger now." Loke placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder squeezing it lightly.

"I know Loke still as if sacrificing her key wasn't enough I end up stealing her magic as well." Lucy sighed touching the tattoo that covered her collarbones.

"It was the only way for you to live Lucy. That demon would've killed you had Aquarius not given you her magic. Plus Lucy it's not like she really needs her magic anymore. She wanted you to have her magic that mark keeps you connected to her." Loke pointed to the tattoo that once belonged to Aquarius hoping that maybe his words would ease her somehow. "Anyway are you ready for today?" Loke watched as she tensed slightly.

"I'm as ready I'll ever be I guess." Lucy whispered taking another sip of tea.

"Are you going to be alright?" Loke knew it was a stupid question still he had to ask.

"Honestly Loke no it's going to take time for me to move on from this. It's going to hurt like hell but I'll pull through put on a smile and survive." Lucy said determined to end her engagement with the fire mage.

 _ **I, met, my prince upon a popcorn ball**_

Lucy had never expected that Natsu would betray her. Deep down she knew he harbored feelings for Lisanna. Still she had thought he sorted out whatever he held in his heart for the take-over mage. They began seeing each other when the guild had been reformed. Lucy felt a small smile tug at her lips recalling the moment. She really did care for Natsu She loved him and could see a future with him. When he asked her to marry him she was so shocked. They had only been dating for seven months it hardly seems long enough to determine if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone. Still Lucy had said yes after all she had held feelings for the dragon slayer since shortly after joining Fairy Tail. They had been through everything together Team Natsu started with her, Natsu and Happy. Natsu truly was an amazing person with a passion like no one she'd ever met. He loved his nakama with all his heart and always stood up for them. He refused to let evil overpower the good and seemed like the prince straight out of a little girl's fairy tale book. Though many people didn't see Natsu in that light because not many had the opportunity to see the determination to be the hero, to protect others. Sure he went a little crazy and destroyed everything in his way but still deep down he was someone that made you want to be by his side.

Lucy didn't understand how Natsu, the guy who preaches about honesty and not hurting your nakama, could think two timing her was okay. If his feelings for her weren't completely true, then he should've just been straight with her about it. Because then it wouldn't have hurt nearly as much in the long run. Now all Lucy would see when she looked at the man she had admired for so long was a liar, someone who she loved that had wronged her and broken her trust. Did Natsu even realize the gravity of what he had done, what he was still doing. Honestly how would he feel if she went out and fucked someone else. Not that Lucy would. She had put her heart and soul in this relationship. Lucy knew these kinds of relationships relied on trust in order to work. To find out that Natsu had taken their relationship so lightly hurt. Still Lucy didn't know who she was angrier with. Natsu or Lisanna. Lisanna knew they were engaged to be married, everyone knew. Still even if Natsu started the whole thing Lisanna being her nakama should've told Natsu how wrong it was.

 _ **He held my heart and let it go**_

"You seem deep in thought my dear princess. Would you like to talk about it?" Loke's voice snapped her back to reality.

"It's nothing I haven't already told you." Lucy mumbled taking a sip of her tea.

"That may be so but voicing ones' feelings often help. You don't have to keep everything locked up should you need to vent or just someone to listen I will always be here for you. You are not alone Lucy, your spirits will always be here should you need a shoulder to lean on." Loke spoke softly glancing at her once he finished.

"I know Loke." Lucy smiled truly grateful for him and her other spirits for always looking out for her. "I guess I just can't wrap my mind around all of it. For the life of me I can't comprehend how either of them thought what they were doing was okay. Why didn't he just come out and tell me he was doubting our relationship." I sighed rambling off just a few things I probably would never have an answer to.

"I'm sure they know what they are doing is wrong Lucy." Loke muttered clenching his fist. "Lisanna has always harbored feelings for Natsu I'm positive she thought it would be a one-time thing."

"Well whatever the reason may be I hope it was worth it." Lucy stood from her bed stretching her arms above her head causing her back to pop many times and her toes to curl. "I think I'll take a shower. I have some shopping to get done before heading to the guild." Lucy walked towards the bathroom ending the conversation.

Lucy turned one the water allowing the water to heat as she undressed. She glanced at her naked form in the mirror studying herself. What was it that Lisanna had that made the fire mage stray from her? Lucy didn't know how many times she had asked that stupid question hoping that the reflection staring back at her held some unknown answer for her. Lucy shook her head of such thoughts tearing her gaze from the mirror she stepped into the scorching shower. A sigh passed her lips as the water streamed down her body. How long had it been since she last showered with her fiance? How long had been since she felt his heat embrace? A choked sob escaped her lips, it had been months since he even stayed the night. While she lied in her bed alone with nothing but the sheets and covers to hold her Natsu was sharing a bed with another woman. Lucy had always hoped that he would come to her, to speak of their problems and find some sort of solution. She waited like a child for him to return.

 _ **Beginning sweetness never stays**_

Lucy felt a shiver run down the length of her back realizing the water had become cold. Stepping out of the shower she wraps a towel around her body and with another begins to pat her hair lightly until it is mostly dry. Putting the hair towel down Lucy steps out of her bathroom and towards her closet. Usually she would want something that made her look desirable but today she opted for something more simple. Grabbing a pair of faded blue jean shorts and a simple grey t-shirt, she pulled out a pair of flip flops and dressed quickly. Walking towards the kitchen she noticed Loke placing down a few plates filled with pancakes and fresh berries.

"Come on you need to eat." Loke didn't look up as he went to the frig pulling out the orange juice.

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled walking to the table.

"I hope you don't mind dear princess but I will be joining you for breakfast." He winked placing a glass in front of her.

"Of course brave lion who else would I share such a divine feast with?" She rolled her eyes giggling at Loke's expression.

"Such sarcasm dear princess and here I was hoping to accompany for the rest of the day." Loke sighed taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Well as much as your company would be nice you need to go back to the Spirit World, you've been coming out on your own magic and it's taking a toll on you." He opened his mouth to disagree, "No arguing Loke I can feel your magic waning. I'll be fine so please just rest. Mavis knows I'll probably be needing your help later today." Lucy mumble off the last bit taking a drink of the orange juice.

"If you are sure Lucy. Please call me or anyone one of us should you need anything." Lucy smiled nodding her head in agreement.

We spend the rest of breakfast chatting about how much she had improved with her training and maybe going on a mission after all of this Natsu business was over with. Lucy got up from her seat to take care of the dishes before sending Loke back to the Spirit World. Lucy walked over to her desk and put on her belt along with her keys and whip. Looking around her small little apartment she sighed. So many memories had been made within these four walls. She really loved this little apartment of hers but the thought of moving had been a pressing thought. Lucy wanted to move on from Natsu as quickly as possible and staying here in this apartment where everything began would only prolong the process. With that thought lingering in her mind for a few weeks it led Lucy to making an appointment with a realtor to find a new place to live. Glancing at the lacrima clock her eyes widen as she cursed under her breath she was going to be late. Lucy ended up being ten minutes late lucky for her the older lady that would be showing her around today had been nice and patient about it.

"I apologize the time just got away from me!" Lucy huffed slightly out of breath from running halfway across town.

"It's no problem the things happen to all of us. My name is Maria and I'll be showing you what's on the market." Maria smiled at Lucy, "Now please tell me what is it you are looking for in a new place? Maybe something with more room since you will be a married woman soon. Speaking of your fiancé where might he be?" Maria looked around a bit before turning her gaze back to Lucy.

 _ **Melting through the cracks in my hands**_

That's right everyone knew she and Natsu were engaged and would be tying the knot anytime now. Lucy didn't really know who to answer the older woman. She didn't want news of their split up making it around town before she had a chance to confront him. Still how was she to answer this question? She didn't need a really big space she just needed something that didn't have overwhelming memories of Natsu everywhere. Lucy could feel Maria's eyes on her though she had been staring down at the ground for some time now. Suddenly she felt Maria's hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I see so that's it." Lucy looked up at her and seen understanding in her eyes. "So tell me what would you like in your new place dear?" Maria didn't press for any answers only led her down the street to the closest available apartment.

Lucy looked at so many different apartments and just couldn't seem to bring herself to settle for one. She wanted a new place but she didn't want to give up some of the things that she had grown accustom to in hers. Sighing as she walked out of an apartment that had been cheaper but much smaller. Who knew that this would be so hard. Maybe she should just stay in her current apartment and just take request after request. Lucy shook her head she knew that wouldn't be an option Loke would probably force her to stay home to rest.

"Lucy I know you are interested in an apartment but if you would allow me I have a wonderful two-bedroom home available that I think you would love." Maria smiled at Lucy once again the lady had been nothing but patient with her.

"Well I don't really have anything to lose so let's go." Lucy returned a smile to Maria as she led them towards the outskirts of town.

"It's located in the West Forest with lots of privacy and lovely scenery. It's a two story cottage with a small pond behind it. I know that it is not within the city like you requested but I really believe that this is a perfect match for you." Maria continued to talk about the cottage home telling her it's one of the oldest homes in Magnolia. "Here we are!" Surprisingly it had only been a fifteen-minute walk for them to arrive looking up Lucy gasped at the beautiful home before her.

Really this place was amazing. Large oak trees surrounded the area, the cottage was made of a dark cherry colored wood with a small porch on the front. Lucy could see the small pond at the back of the house. Wasting no time, she walked up to the house and opened the door. Lucy had no words for the natural beauty of the cottage. All of the flooring and walls had been done in the same deep cherry wood walking through the door she seen the kitchen. The counter tops were a light brown stone balancing the cherry wood. Looking to her left she seen the living room with a stone fireplace and to her right the dining room. There were many windows throughout the house allowing plenty of nature light to come in. She seen the stairs at the back of the house, walking towards them she found a small powder room with a toilet. Going up the stairs she came so a little hallway the door in front of her lead to a bathroom that had her squealing with joy. The tub only had to be twice the size of hers! Not only that but she had a separate shower with what looked like the kind that the water came from the ceiling like rain. Walking out she entered the room to her right to find a decent size room with a nice view of the forest. Going into the other bedroom she noticed it had much more space and a view of the pond behind the house. This was it she knew she could really move on from everything here. Walking back down the stairs she seen Maria waiting for her in the living room.

"Well what do you think Lucy?" Maria asked.

"It's wonderful I really love it!" Lucy smiled looking around the house once again. "I would like to move in as soon as possible."

"I knew you would like it. Come now let's take care of the paperwork." With that they left and made their way back to Maria's company to start the buying process.

Lucy had filled out all of the paperwork and had been relieved to find out the house would only be 800,000 Jewels. Really only 50,000 more than she was paying now and she would have so much more space and privacy! Maria even gave her permission to start moving her things in and handed her the key as well as congratulating her on buying her first home. Walking out of the small real estate building Lucy smiled. This was a big step for her, a step towards moving on. Now it was around five o' clock in the evening and she needed something to eat.

Heading to a little outdoor food court Lucy passed up the park stopping dead in her tracks. There sitting at one a bench under the rainbow blossom tree was Natsu and Lisanna sucking each other's face.

 _ **I guess I held on for too long**_

Had they no shame to be this reckless in the town where all of their guild mates lived? Did they think no one would see them, that they could just continue on like this without ever getting caught? Rage began to bubble inside Lucy as she stared at the two who were oblivious to her. What the hell was wrong with Natsu cheating on her. She was no one's tag along bitch and she refused to be treated as such. She was done with him and done with Lisanna. As far as she was concerned the two scum bags deserved each other.

 ** _I'm done with your bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy_**

Natsu wouldn't never be the same person in her mind. He would never be that guy that rescued her from the miserable life she had before. He no longer would be the hero. No her girlish fantasies about the pink haired boy would never be the same. He was a traitor. Lisanna a homewrecker. She would make them hurt. She would make them fill the pain she had felt.

 ** _It's no fun when I'm sitting all alone, you're right in front of me_**

Lucy turned heading back to her apartment all thoughts of food long forgotten. She would need to start moving her things she knew she could count on her spirits to help her. Lucy reached for Virgo's key pouring in a small amount of magic to transfer the maid spirit a message, asking her if she would start storing her things for her. Lucy would need to work fast in order for everything to go alone with what she was planning. First she would have Virgo and Capricorn help her pack her things, then Taurus and Virgo could help move her things into her new home. Plus she needed to get the guild before Natsu to speak with Master about leaving her team. Lucy knew the old man would question her and she would be completely honest with him sparring no details on Natsu's betrayal. She at first planned to simply pull Natsu to the side at the party and explain she knew of his and Lisanna's relationship and simply end this engagement and announce to the guild. Not anymore. She wouldn't let him have the easy way out anymore.

Arriving at her apartment building Lucy took a deep breath she would have to speak with her landlady. Walking up to her landlady's door she knocked on the door and waited for the cranky elder lady to answer.

"What do you want?" Her harsh voice asked as tapped her foot on the ground. "If you don't have your rent in time then look for a new place to live." She grumbled and Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Landlady thank you very much for allowing me to stay even though my team has caused many issues for you. I will be moving tonight into a home I'm buying, this is rent for this month." Lucy handed her the right amount of jewel. "Please do not tell my team should they drop by I'm trying to get moved into my new place without any hassle."

"You know girl I see a lot of things and I know what you're doing. You don't have to leave I can simply tell the pink bastard he is not welcomed in my building. I can have a barrier put up to allow only the residence of this building to come in." Lucy looked at the landlady a little shocked at how nice she was being before a small smile grace her lips.

"I really am thankful but there are far too many memories that would pester me. I wish to move on from all of this."

"Well then good riddance you were a nuisance to begin with." With that her landlady slammed her door shut.

Lucy giggled at the elder woman's actions as she went on her way. Opening her apartment door she seen with the short amount of time Virgo and Capricorn had already managed to clean out her living room and kitchen, leaving only the bedroom and bathroom.

"Hime-sama please allow us to do this while you get ready for tonight. We are already half way done and you will need to be ready and well rested for tonight." Virgo stated gently pushing Lucy towards the bathroom.

"Virgo I couldn't leave this to-"

"Yes you can for it is a maid's duty otherwise you will have to punish me." Virgo's eyes began to sparkle with excitement that Lucy still didn't quite understand.

"I'll just uhh leave it to you then while a get ready." Lucy smiled watching as VIrgo's face slowly drooped with disappointment.

Strolling into the bathroom Lucy turns the knobs and fills the tub and begins to undress, this is the last time she will be in her little cozy apartment. This is the last bath she would ever take here Lucy thought as she stepped into her tub. So many memories were made within the four walls of little place. So many nights her team, soon to be ex-team, had spend up playing games all night and falling asleep on the floor. She would be leaving all of her precious memories of her beloved nakama behind to start anew. It all made it that much more bittersweet. She would miss this place but Lucy knew to truly move on from all of this she would need to leave behind her apartment. Sighing Lucy sunk to her nose trying her best to relax and she listened to the sounds of her spirits packing up what was left of her belongings. But relaxing wasn't something Lucy could seem to do given what would follow later tonight. Instead Lucy simply washed up and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around her Lucy stepped out of her bathroom to see her once furnished apartment completely empty. A strange feeling washed over Lucy as she stared at the clean and empty space.

"Hime-sama I've set some clothes aside for you." Virgo spoke coming from her bedroom.

"Thank you Virgo. For everything." Lucy smiled as she went to get dressed.

"Of course Hime-sama should you need me to punish the pink one please feel free to call upon me, I shall teach him the true meaning of pain." Virgo's eyes burned with anger as she bowed her head slightly before returning back to the Spirit World.

Lucy quickly dressed herself pulling her shoes on along with her belt, keys and whip. It was already 7pm and the party would start hitting full swing around 10pm. She still had a few hours to go until she needed to be at the guild. In the meantime she would go get something to eat even though she wasn't really hungry she hadn't eaten since breakfast and needed something in her stomach. Having what was left of her belongings in hand Lucy gave one last look around her apartment, vivid images of many memories appearing everywhere. She smiled as she said a small farewell and left her little cozy home and walked forward to a new future.

 _ **And I'm done with your bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy**_

The next few hours went by fairly fast. Lucy had stopped at one of her favorite café's and got lost in one of the books Levy had recommended her read, before she knew It; it was already 9:30. Lucy paid her bill and left some jewel on her table for her waitress as she made her way to the guild calling out Plue for some much needed company. Plus walked beside her smiling as he did his little wobbly dance pointing out the many constellations visible in the night sky. Plue really was an amazing spirit though many didn't truly understand the little dog spirit. He was a companion spirit, he brought happiness with him and always shared it with Lucy. She giggled as he spun around in a circle bouncing on one leg. Really Plue was one of a kind.

The guild came into view and Lucy picked up the little spirit giving him a tight hug before sending him back. This was it she thought to herself as she opened the large wooden doors to the guild. Luckily no one seemed to take notice of her yet giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak upstairs to speak with Master. Sticking close to the wall Lucy managed to make it up the stairs. She sighed looking down at the everyone knowing they were celebrating for her and Natsu. Shaking her head she turned towards Master's down lightly knocking on it. A grunt came from the other side of the door giving her the okay to enter. Taking deep breath to calm herself Lucy gently turned the knob to Master's office and quickly closed the door behind her. Turning to greet the short old man she was slightly surprised to see Laxus sitting in the office as well. Lucy simply smiled as she greeted the both of them.

"Good evening Master, Laxus"

"Lucy my child! How are you? You must be thrilled with the party Mira threw together for you and Natsu!" Master jumped on his desk grinning ear to ear while Laxus rolled his eyes giving her a gather strange look.

 ** _You, speak, sour lemonade to me_**

"Easy gramps I think blondie is here to talk to you about something not to hear how great Mira's party is." Laxus said causing his grandfather to chuckle as he sat back in his seat.

"Right," Master cleared his throat given her a look and ushering her to take a seat. "Now then Lucy what can I do for you?"

Lucy took the only other empty chair in the office and tried to find the words to tell Master. She had rehearsed the words over and over again but now she was left with nothing. For all her years writing and worshipping words she couldn't seem to put any together in the moment when she needed them.

"Maybe I should get going." Laxus said standing from his chair ready to leave.

"No it's alright it will be easier this way since I've a favor to ask Freed and really wish to repeat any of what I'm about to say." Lucy sighed while Laxus sank back into his seat. "Master please allow me to speak freely without being interrupted for this is extremely hard for me to put into words." Lucy watched as he nodded his head. "Well Master first I would like to leave Team Natsu, there is no place for me there." Master opened his mouth to speak but Lucy raised her hand to silence him as she continued. "Master for sometime now Natsu has been having affairs with Lisanna. Tonight I will be announcing the end of our engagement. I've moved out of my apartment and acquired a home in the West Forest which I would like to remain unknown to Team Natsu, I would also like Freed to set up runes to keep out those who haven't been invited in. I wish to move on from this and do not want to be bothered by them especially Natsu."

"Are you sure he is cheating on you? It just doesn't seem like Natsu to do something like that." Master questioned her causing anger and sorrow to rise within her.

"She's telling the truth gramps. I've smelt Lisanna on him several times within the last month. I wasn't too sure though so I didn't want to say anything and reckless cause unneeded problems. However I seen them this afternoon in the park. They were too close for just friends." Laxus finished running a hand through his hair. "Give my your address blondie and Freed and I will head over and start working on the runes." Lucy had been slightly shocked but jotted down her new address and thanked the man for his help as he left the office.

"I will make that no good scoundrel suffer for such a betrayal have no worries my dear he will pay for this." Master declared as he slammed his fist into his deck.

"Do as you wish with him Master he is no concern of mine anymore. I just wish for some time away to move on from this. I will probably be taking on quite a bit more missions." Lucy could see that he didn't quite approve of her decision but neither did he try to sway her from it.

"As you wish child however someone will need to pass through Freed's runes should we need to check on you. Please let at least one person be an exception."

"Okay than Gajeel." Lucy stated watching as Master raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gajeel?" He questioned.

"Yeah because he won't come banging on my door every hour of the day with pity." Lucy chuckled.

"Alright then. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No master that is it. Oh I apologize in advance for the hell I'm about to create downstairs." Lucy stood from her seat.

"No need child they deserve whatever you dish and more. This is not the way they were brought up in this guild."

"Thanks Master," Lucy walked out of his office.

Looking down from the second story she already seen Natsu all sweet and cozy next to Lisanna rage filled her once again as she seen them.

 _ **Your bitter taste won't let me be**_

Even here in a place filled with all of their nakama they act like this. How could Natsu, her Natsu, turn into such a cruel human being. How could Lisanna do this to her, after all the time they had spent together; after all the missions they went on and all the nights she stayed over for a girl night and girl talk. How could two people Lucy held so close to her heart do this to her? Did they not think of how much it would hurt her? Or did they simply not care? Slowly Lucy descended the stairs her eyes burning with magic as she continued to watch them. She felt a few tear stain her cheeks as she reached the last step and Natsu made eye contact with her. She seen his eyes widen and she could tell from that look that he knew she knew. She continued her trek to him as he spouted out excuses and apologies.

 ** _One, kiss, was supposed to be so sweet but I found grapefruit in my teeth_**

"Lucy let me explain! Come on let's leave so we can talk about this. Lucy?"

 ** _Old, gum, is all you'll ever be to me I spit you out and brush my teeth_**

"Lucy what's up with your eyes you don't look alright. Come on let's get you home you must be tired. Let's talk about this after you've had sometime to cool down. There's no need to start anything in guild." Natsu got out of his seat trying his best to swade her.

 ** _Enough of your bittersweet_**

"Lucy please I know I messed up big time but I love you please let's talk about this! I want to work things out and I know we can. This wasn't supposed to happen again but please believe me Luce I really do love you." Natsu begged

 ** _Your sugar rots my teeth, clogs up my arteries_**

Fury fill Lucy how could he stand there and say he loves her after all that he's done. With rage fueling her Lucy quickly connected her fist to Natsu's stomach silencing him as she fell to the floor unconscious. Lucy directed her gaze to the youngest Strauss upon hearing her screams.

"Lucy I swear I never meant for it to go this far." Lisanna shooked with sobs. "It was an accident please believe me! I'm so sorry but I love him!"

Lucy stared at Lisanna concentrating on the water flowing within her body causing it heat up to a slight boil she wanted the homewrecker to hurt.

"Tell me Lisanna who does one accidentally fall on someone's dick?" Lucy seethed causing the water Lisanna to heat up more.

 _ **Your bittersweet shit is a tragedy**_

Lucy knew she was going too far if she kept this up then Lisanna's body would suffer extreme damage. Still Lucy couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Lucy don't!" She heard Loke's voice as felt his hands covering her eyes.

It was then that Lucy could hear the screams and cries of everyone in the guild some whispered about how strange Lucy's eyes looked and other's about how she was crazy. Of course none of them understood the situation.

 ** _I'm sitting all alone_**

Lucy felt Loke direct her towards the guild doors and pushed her faithful lion spirit away. She needed to be alone and she was grateful he understood her and didn't follow. On her way out she noticed Gajeel and for once she thought he may be right about love. This shit simply didn't exsist without hurting someone.

 _ **Your right in front of me**_

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Thanks for all the wonderful support you people rock!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****


	3. Chapter Three

**I'M BACK! :)**

 **So I really don't understand how still got deleted but here is the newest chapter!**

 **-Standard Disclaimer Applied-**

 **Song: I Won't See You Tonight Pt1 – Avenged Sevenfold**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – I Won't See You Tonight Part One**

Lucy started running, she wanted to hurry as quickly as possible back to her new home before anyone could follow her. She only hoped that Laxus and Freed had already set up the runes to keep everyone out she just didn't want to deal with anyone. She kept pushing herself to run a little faster, a little more knowing her new house was within reach so she continued to make herself move until the door was in clear view.

 ** _I've made the change, I won't see you tonight_**

She suddenly fell to the ground as she passed through the barrier runes surrounding her new property. Lucy heaved for much needed breath, shaking not from exhaustion but from what transpired in the guild. Everything kept replaying in her mind the looks of terror on all of her guildmates faces would haunt her for the next few months. Dear Mavis what had she done? All thoughts of acting rational had left her as soon as she seen the two of them together. Lucy had much she needed to say to them and didn't want to cause that kind of scene but her rage got the best of her. Still Lucy shook her head what's done is done and nothing would change that. By now her guildmates have probably been filled in by their guild master and knew why she had acted like a crazed lunatic. With her breath back and the sounds of approaching foot step Lucy picked herself off the ground and wipe away the tears she didn't realize were running down her cheeks.

 ** _Sorrow sank deep inside my blood_**

"Lucy-san are you alright?" She heard Freed asked alarm and pity relevant in his voice making Lucy want to cringe.

"I'm fine Freed, have you finished installing my grand new home security runes?" Lucy tried to sound her normal bubbly self but fell quite short of her intended goal.

"Yes Lucy-san I just finished writing runes on the doors and windows and included another barrier around your house incase someone manages to get through the main property runes. Not that I think anyone could but just an extra precaution to be safe." Freed explained questions were forming in his eyes but he held them back.

"Thanks Freed I really appreciate this." Lucy sighed also thankful he didn't push to ask unwanted questions. "And I trust you'll both keep quiet about my new living arrangements?" She questioned because she would really hate to have people trying to make frequent visits just to show her some unwanted concern.

"Don't worry Lucy gramps will make it very clear that no one is to bother you and I won't let Freed leak any information to that demon either." Laxus glared at Freed silencing the rune mage before he even had a chance to speak.

"Well you have my thanks once again." Lucy breathed she was mostly worried about Mira for several reasons.

"Well we will be going now I'm sure there is lots to be done at the guild." Laxus added pushing Freed to leave. "If you need anything feel free to call, I also left a rather simple mission on your table. Told the client you'd be there in three days." Laxus finished and waved his goodbye.

Lucy felt a faint smile tug at her lips she'd have to thank Laxus for saving her a trip back to the guild once this was all said and done. Once her two fellow guildmates were out of view Lucy decided to head into her new house.

She would have much to do and many boxes to start unpacking within her three-day limit before she left for her mission. She groaned at the thought of sorting through all of her things and finding a place for everything. Lucy would be moving things around for the next few months before she had everything perfect. On the bright side, it would give her something to do and busy her mind which is what she needed. Lucy wanted more than anything to move on from this. She needed things to return to normal, well as normal as things could get being in Fairy Tail. Deep down though Lucy knew things would never be as they were. It wouldn't be long before she would have to return to the guild and have everyone give her the same look she seen them give Gajeel.

 ** _All the one's around me I cared for and loved_**

Gajeel. Lucy felt her heart begin to ache again as she thought of him. She still had trouble understanding Levy's decision to leave him all to chase after Freed, who everyone with eyes knew loved Mira madly. Lucy hadn't really spoke with her blue haired friend since she found out about their break up. Really Lucy didn't know what to say to her. She was angry at her yet at the same time wanted her to be happy. It was strange and difficult for Lucy to understand. Still Lucy knew that heartache would eventually catch up with Levy as well. It wouldn't be long before Freed would politely decline her feelings since he as well loved another. Lucy also knew that Mira didn't harbor any feelings for the rune mage she had her eyes set on Laxus. Laxus on the other hand wouldn't give Mira the time of day because he wanted Freed to be happy. Plus it didn't take much for anyone to notice the way he would look at Cana and Cana had a thing for Bickslow. Lucy shook her head honestly Lucy wondered if anyone in Fairy Tail would end up happy. Everywhere she looked it was love triangles. Maybe that was the problem though, maybe guild mates shouldn't be dating guild mates. Never mix business with pleasure. That famous old proverb might be right after all.

Walking into her new home Lucy felt her mouth open in awe she would really have to thank Virgo for always taking care of her. Her spirits did more than just move her things from her apartment to her new house. They had already unpacked all her things and put them away all her furnishings were in place. The only thing Lucy really needed to do was tweak a few things and maybe decorate. She had to admit she was really grateful, the last thing Lucy wanted to do was unpack all those boxes.

A small smile curved at her lips as she walked up the stairs, she needed a hot bath and she knew that Virgo would have already stocked up her bathroom.

 ** _It's building up inside me_**

Lucy started the water turning the heat up as high as it would go and walked back down the stairs. She hoped Virgo had put up some of her food drinks from her old apartment. She rummaged through the cabinets until she found one of the bottles of Château Climens. It was quite an expensive bottle of wine and she had been saving every single one she managed to get for her honeymoon. Seeing as she wouldn't be having one of those now and given the night she had, Lucy decided tonight was the night she would open this beautiful golden bottle of happiness. Opening the bottle, she brought it to her lips savoring the exquisite taste. Slowly Lucy started working her way up the stairs sipping the lovely sweet wine. She would enjoy it to her hearts content.

 ** _I had to set me free_**

Two days had passed and Lucy just laid on the floor her fireplace softly burning as she nursed her bottle. She watched as the fireplace sparked and flickered every so often. She knew she should've gone to bed and at least try to sleep. Sleep would be needed if she were to leave for that job tomorrow.

She felt tears running down her face and couldn't help but laugh. Here she was laying on the floor crying making a sad attempt to drink away her sorrows while her now ex-fiancée most likely shared a bed with another woman. Lucy really didn't get it. Why didn't Natsu just be honest with her? Yeah it would still hurt knowing he wasn't happy with her but not as bad as lying and sneaking around did. She still could've called them friends and eventually she would be able to speak with them normally again. Not now though. Things would never be the same now. She lost two very close friends and Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to ever look at them the same.

Lucy wanted to place all the blame of Lisanna. She wanted to believe that somehow Natsu was innocent in all of it but she knew that wasn't the case. She wouldn't let herself be that oblivious to the situation, no matter how much Lucy wished for Natsu to remain the man she fell madly in love with. Still it ate away at her mind, devouring her every moment she had with the fire dragon slayer. She couldn't help but questioned how much of what Natsu said was true. Her thoughts kept going deeper into the darkness wondering if Natsu had even cared for her. Why would he ask her for her hand in marriage if he still had thoughts of Lisanna? Who was at fault for all of this turmoil? Was Lucy to blame? Was it her fault for not asking Natsu if he was sure? Was it Natsu's for not working out his feelings for the youngest take over mage? Or had it been Lisanna for stepping over the boundary line? These questions just wouldn't leave Lucy alone, over and over again they would continue to repeat.

 ** _You're not the one to place the blame_**

Suddenly Lucy heard a knock at the door, she felt her body tense and wondered who in Earth Land had managed to get through Freed's runes. Slowly Lucy pulled herself off the floor and made her way to her front door. She didn't want to answer it and given the time she could just pretend she was asleep it's not like anyone would really expect her to be up at this hour. With that in mind Lucy dropped her hand from the door knob and turned making her way back to her spot on the floor.

"Open up bunny I know you're still up." Lucy stilled as Gajeel's voice rang through her quiet house.

"Hold on," Lucy sighed as she turned back towards the door undoing the locks to let in her very late night visitor. "Welcome to my humble little home would you like something to drink?" Lucy smiled sweetly offering her half empty bottle to the man.

Gajeel gave the blonde a pointed look before accepting the offered bottle and strolling into her new place. He really didn't want to bother the blonde, he knew she wouldn't want to be bothered but that old geezer wouldn't let it be.

"What the fuck is this?" Gajeel questioned taking another swig of the alcohol.

"You're telling me you don't know what Château Climens is?" Lucy looked at Gajeel surprised. "This my friend is one of the hardest to come by wines in Fiore because its imported from Enca."

"Where the fuck is Enca?" Gajeel quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Really Gajeel? It's on the south-east side of Earth Land a small island located near Sin which happens to be a tiny little piece of land that-" Lucy stopped, "You didn't come her for a geography or history lesson did you?"

"No but since you've already started why the fuck not." Gajeel chuckled handing the bottle back to Lucy.

"So why are you really here then? Came to see if I'm alright?" A bitter laugh left Lucy as she shook her head.

"Nah that old geezer wanted me to check in on ya but I knew you wouldn't want to be bother." Gajeel sighed, "The perverted fucker followed me until we reached the rune barrier didn't really have much of a choice in it."

"Well thanks for understanding." Lucy felt a small smile tug at her lips. "I really do wonder why things had to turn out this way though."

"You and me both." Gajeel sighed as he watched her bring the bottle back to her lips killing off what was left in the bottle."

"Well to hell with it!" Lucy growled throwing the wine bottle into the dying fire causing it to roar back to life. "Seriously why the fuck did I think Natsu was any different?" She breathed walking into the kitchen to get a new bottle for them to drink.

Rummaging through the cabinets Lucy finally found a bottle of whiskey that happened to be from the Celestial Spirit World. Surprisingly one that Gajeel hadn't tried yet. She pulled the bottle down along with two glasses and began to fill them. Moving to pantry Lucy pulled out a few things for them to snack on. Collecting everything up on a serving tray she walked back towards her living room where Gajeel sat near the now blazing fire.

"Really bunny? That shit is trash for your body." Gajeel rolled his eyes taking a glass of the tray.

"Yeah but you know it's fucking amazing." Lucy giggled opening a package of crackers and a can of cheese spray.

Really Gajeel was right canned cheese was probably as bad as it gets, and normally Lucy wouldn't touch the stuff with a ten-foot poll. Still she always kept it on hand or rather in stock since Gray liked the crap, and Gray was always over at her house since they we on the same team. Just like she would always make strawberry cake for Erza and fruit smoothies for Wendy. Deep down she felt terrible about leaving her team without talking to any of them first. Lucy just wanted to move on from it all and as horrible and is was, she had to leave her team. Sure she could still go on missions with them all from time to time but, it would never really be the same. She knew they would understand why she decided to leave without telling anyone. Odds are Erza wouldn't be able to contain herself long enough for Lucy to break things off with Natsu. Hell, the entire guild would've known if she told Erza or Gray beforehand. Wendy was more level headed and probably wouldn't have said anything but the girl always had that guilty look to her when she had to keep secrets. Which Mira would grill her to the bone to find out. Grabbing a cracker Lucy smothered the cheap cheese on top and crammed it in her mouth following it with a wonderful drink of whiskey.

 ** _As bottles call me name I won't see you tonight_**

"Pass that shit over here." Lucy had to suppress a giggle as she handed over the cheese spray. "What kind of whiskey is this? Haven't tried it yet." Gajeel asked fixing himself a cheese covered cracker.

"It's new even in the Celestial Spirit World, one of Capricorn's new recipes. What do you think?"

"Not bad that goat man of yours sure knows how to make some good drinks. Still sucks at poetry though." Gajeel smirked as Lucy actually laughed for the first time in the past two days.

"Capricorn would be furious if he heard you say that about his beloved poems." Lucy snickered imaging the zodiac spirit refusing to give Gajeel anymore of his homemade booze.

"So I heard you're leaving for a job request tomorrow. What's that job for?" Gajeel poured another glass of whiskey as Lucy sighed.

"To be honest I haven't even looked at the damn request. Just know that I'm leaving tomorrow, well in a few hours now." Lucy looked at the clock noticing it was already four in the morning.

"Slacking bunny how that fuck do you plan to do this job if you ain't looked at the damn request." Gajeel groaned he knew she could be stupid at times for a smart person.

"Well it's supposed to be a simple job according to Laxus." Lucy mumbled knowing Gajeel was about to lecture her about not being prepared.

"Yeah according to Laxus who does nothing but S-Class missions." The room grew quiet as Lucy let what Gajeel said sink in.

"Shit." Was all she said as she shot up from her spot on the floor and finally went to pick up the damn job request for the first time. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Lucy repeated slamming her head on the table. "What the fuck was Laxus thinking? This isn't a simple mission! This is a fucking death wish!" Lucy screeched throwing her hands in the air.

"Really bunny it's not that bad." Gajeel withheld a chuckle as he read the request over her shoulder.

"Yeah for someone like you it's not a big deal!" Lucy shouted.

"Well you're only crawling through a disgusting swamp in search of some rare plants, what could go wrong? Besides at least it's easy." Gajeel snickered at the blonde but he did feel a little bad for her. "Want me to go with ya?"

"Are you gonna let me sit on your shoulders so I don't have to walk in the shit?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow at the raven haired man.

"Sure why not call it even for all the free booze and future booze you're gonna keep suppling me with." Gajeel smirked as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Gajeel." Lucy whispered watching the fire crackle.

"It would take you damn near a month if I didn't go with ya." Gajeel shrugged.

"Not for just tagging along with me Gajeel."

 ** _Sorrow sank deep inside my blood_**

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company as the watched the fire slowly perish. Lucy had to admit she was rather grateful for Gajeel coming to visit her. Lucy had been so lost in her own awful thoughts these passed two days. She hadn't slept much and didn't call out any of her spirits once, it was really astounding that Virgo or Loke ha

dn't appeared yet. Her spirits probably knew she needed to be alone, alone without any of the 'you're better off without him' or 'you'll find someone who really cares for you Lucy' nonsense that she knew would eventually hear from someone. Gajeel knew how she felt and knew that she wouldn't want or care for such attention.

"You should try to get some sleep the town is located somewhere in Waas Forest, which means we'll be walking a good distance from Oshibana." Gajeel stated causing the blonde to groan.

"Can't wait." Lucy rolled her eyes, she was going to kill Laxus when she got back.

"Well I'm gonna head out. Gotta pack, talk to Lily and the old geezer. Meet you at the station at eight?"

"Yeah sounds good." Lucy yawned, "See you later Gajeel." Lucy waved as she headed up the stairs

"Later bunny." Gajeel locked the door shutting it behind him.

It had been a long day and night and Gajeel knew he wouldn't be sleeping. If he was fortunate he would pass the fuck out on the train. He cursed under his breath, he really hated riding the damn train. Still part of him was glad he offered to go on the job request with Lucy. He hadn't taken any jobs that required taking the train since he and Levy split up. Gajeel really hoped that maybe taking a job away from Magnolia, with someone who wouldn't pity him, would help him to start moving on from this. He wanted to help Lucy with the mission but Gajeel would be lying if he said he did it out of kindness. Really it was all for himself. Still he knew that Lucy wouldn't mind. Maybe just maybe he would gain back some sense of regularity once this was all said and done. Plus, he knew that if he let bunny girl go alone she wouldn't be able to do the job. Not because of the swamp but because she would be too consumed in her own damn thoughts. He knew that she would really be gone for a damn month because she wouldn't be able to focus on the job, no matter how simple it is.

In the end Gajeel hoped that maybe by the end of this mission that maybe, just maybe, the two of them could try to regain normalcy in their lives. It seemed like a waste to hope that things would be better for him though, he at least wanted Lucy to feel comfortable when they returned and reported back a successful mission. Still just more senseless optimism. Deep down Gajeel knew things just wouldn't magically fix themselves in a week's time. Gajeel really didn't think that his life would ever be the same again without Levy. Without Levy he was nothing. Gajeel wanted her to be happy though and at the end of the day she wasn't happy with him. So Gajeel would grit his teeth and turn his head from her view. It was time for him to leave her in his memories and move forward.

 ** _I can't see myself that way_**

Gajeel sighed walking into his house he knew Lily would most likely still be asleep. Finding a piece of paper and a pen he scribbled a message for him. Gajeel went to his room to pack throwing clothing into his travel bag, lots of it at that since they would be trekking through a damn swamp. After having his bag packed with everything he would need Gajeel decided to take a shower before heading to the guild. He still had to report back to the old geezer on how Lucy was doing. Looking at the lacrima clock on the wall Gajeel sighed, it was going to be a long day.

It was about seven in the morning by the time Gajeel reached the guild. Thankfully the guild was always empty in the mornings. Walking into the silent guild hall Gajeel threw his bag on a random table and made his way upstairs. He heard Mira call her usual morning greeting though her voice didn't carry nearly as much mirth as it used to. Ever since the barmaid found out about Lisanna sneaking around with Natsu she hadn't been herself. Gajeel grunted a hello and simply waved back. Yet another reason he would be more than happy to go play around in a swamp verses here in this awkward sad excuse of a guild. Opening the door to Master Makarov's office he saw the old fuck sleeping with the bikini issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Stepping into the office Gajeel slammed the door startling the old man awake.

"Gajeel! Come on in and sit down! What can I do for you?" Makarov grinned slipping his magazine under his desk.

"I'll stand. Just wanted to tell ya bunny is as good as can be excepted and I'm tagging along on her mission." Gajeel said leaning against the wall.

"I see well maybe it's best she isn't going a job requests alone at the moment." Makarov sighed rubbing his head. "Is Lucy okay to be going on a mission so soon?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, I think she just needs to get out of Magnolia for a while. Let things settle down here and in her mind. Doing a job request is good for both of those." Gajeel stated speaking from experience.

"I suppose you're right. Lucy would probably just stay cooped up in her house otherwise." Makarov yawned. "I'm surprised you're going along though." Makarov smirked and quirked his eyebrow at him causing Gajeel to growl.

"Shut the fuck up you old geezer it ain't like that."

"I know but still this is improvement for you. You haven't gone on a request requiring travel since you and Levy split up." Makarov smiled.

"Yeah well it would take bunny girl a damn month if she went alone. Who would supply me with booze then?" Gajeel chuckled slightly. "We should be back within a week or two depending on what kind of plants we are looking for. I gotta get going though told bunny I would meet her at eight."

"Be safe and return quickly!" Master called out as Gajeel shut the door behind him, shaking his head he walked down the stairs in a hurry nearly knocking himself someone else over.

"Ouch!" Gajeel tensed at the sound of that voice. "Gajeel where are you off to in such a hurry?" He heard Levy ask him.

Gajeel didn't answer though. He simply put some distance between and stepped around her. He didn't have time for this and really he didn't want to talk to his ex-girlfriend anyway. Gajeel knew that she wouldn't let that be though. He knew that by now her cheeks were probably red with anger and most likely heading towards him. Still Gajeel kept his pace even and swiftly grabbed his bag off the table and tried to get the hell out of the guild before she could catch him. He knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with him once he got outside. Sadly luck never seemed to be on his side.

"Damn it Gajeel! At least say you're sorry for nearly knocking me over!" Levy shrieked at him fuming with rage.

"Maybe you should grow a few inches then people wouldn't run you over." Gajeel called over his shoulder not stopping to look at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" She questioned pulling at his bag, Gajeel could only laugh.

 ** _I've gone alone_**

"My problem? Really you wanna know what my fucking problem is?" Gajeel finally turned to face her. "My problem is you! After all the shit we went through you're just gonna fucking leave?!" Gajeel seethed at her leaving her completely dumbstruck. "Do you have any idea how much it fucking hurts Levy? It kills me every damn day to know you prefer to take you damn chances on someone else! The fact that you would rather be with someone who doesn't even like you than try to fix whatever the hell this is," Gajeel wave his hand between the two of them. "I would've done anything for you! Shit I wanted to ask you to marry me that night. Why would you string me along like that if you didn't even love me?" Gajeel paused for a moment taking a breath and trying to calm the hell down.

 ** _I've made the change_**

"Gajeel I-" He cut her off before she could start, he didn't want to hear her excuses.

"Save it. You fucking left Levy and what makes even worse is how god damn easy you made it look." Gajeel quickly turned walking out the guild doors.

He really needed to get away from her. Gajeel had decided then and there he wouldn't be wasting anymore of his thoughts on what ifs or trying to win back Levy. It was time to move on he had already decided and no one, not even Levy, would get in his way while he tried to find some sort of happiness.

 ** _I won't see you tonight_**

 **XXX**

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the update I know lots of things happened in this chapter and that it is rather short compared to the others but still an update is an update!**

 **Okay first off sorry for being gone so long! I can't seem to catch a break with this computer of mine. I just got it out of the shop again about a week ago and have been working my butt off to bring you guys some sort of update. In other news my life has been insane lately! First off let me tell you that my boyfriend of eight years asked me to marry him! **Insert Mira squealing like a crazy person** So I've been super excited just thinking about my wedding! Not to fret though I will be updating regularly once again. I will be working on Betrayed Lover's for now since it's only going to be maybe 10 chapters long. I will be working on updating this story once a month so I have plenty of time to work on it as well as making sure it's good enough to post for you guys to read. I also wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me this long and for supporting me through it all. I really love writing for you all!**

 ****Midnights Fireflies****


End file.
